Devices for alleviating undesirable odours have been used in toilet environments and ocher room areas where such odours may occur.
For example, AU 553911 discloses a device comprising a wall mountable holder adapted to receive a pressurised aerosol can. The holder consists of a housing with a pivotally mounted cover having a fixed valve actuating member formed to engage with a valve stem of the aerosol can. In use, the cover is pressed by hand causing the valve stem to be depressed by the valve actuating member and fluid to be dispensed from the aerosol can.
AU 72012/81 discloses an aerosol can being positioned in a holder mounted to a door of a room where upon opening of the door and interaction of the press button of the aerosol can with a swinging lever fixed to the door architrave a fluid mist is delivered from the aerosol can to the surrounding area.
Environmental awareness has in recent years led to replacing pressurised aerosol cans using fluorhydrocarbons with unpressurised liquid containers or bottles from which fluid can be dispensed using a pump-valve system instead of a propellant gas.
A simple robust door actuated device for dispensing deodorisers, disinfectants or other fluids which could be used with different types of doors, particularly swinging and sliding type doors would be beneficial and enable costs to manufacturers to be kept to a minimum.